Lara
by maverick5
Summary: Logan and Storm have a fling and this is the result 14 years later.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters...well you know the drill 

Rating: pg-13 

Author: maverick 

Summary: Logan and Storm had a fling and well this is the result 14 years later 

Lara 

Storm sighed as she looked around the small apartment. It had been packed up and the last of the boxes were ready to be loaded. She was leaving to go on a bit of a vacation. After the past fourteen years she needed one. She had decided to go to Sydney for the year and visit an old friend. There was only one regret… well problem. Her daughter. Logan's daughter. They had gotten drunk and well…she didn't need to explain any further. She'd been with the results of that night for fourteen years. When Storm found out she was pregnant she had moved away from the Academy and Logan. For once he didn't object. Now she was going back to drive Lara there. Lara had been furious. 

" YOU'RE LEAVING ME!" she had cried. Storm had tried to explain but it was no use. Lara wouldn't listen. 

She looked at her watch. " Lara, time to go honey!" she called. Lara emerged wearing black pants and a black tank top. Her long brown hair was swept up in a ponytail with a spiked scrunchy and she wore a rusted bike chain necklace around her neck. The only things that screwed up her image were the startling blue eyes and the full pink lips. Her daughter was very pretty-when she wanted to be. " I see you're your usually charming self." Storm said sarcastically. Lara glared and picked up her black backpack. It was moments like these when Storm was glad Logan had agreed to " watch the kid". 

They climbed into the station wagon and began the three-hour drive to the academy. No words were spoken although they both sighed- a lot. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The car came to a stop at the academy entrance where Logan was waiting. Lara stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut. She turned around and stopped dead when she saw Logan. She turned to her mother. " You're leaving me with wolf-man over here?" she cried. Storm shot her "the look" and Lara shut her mouth. 

"Hey Logan" Storm called. 

"Storm.' Logan called back. 

Storm turned to her daughter. " Sweetheart this is your father." 

" No shit." Lara glared. 

" Hey! Watch your language Lara glared some more. 

"Well I guess I better get going. My flight leaves in an hour. Thanks Logan." Storm turned to her daughter and tried to hug her but Lara pulled away. Storm looked hurt but instead just nodded. " I'll see you in a bit honey." She whispered. Lara looked away. 

Storm got into the car and drove away through the gates. 

As soon as she was gone Lara grabbed her backpack. 

"I am so outta here." She said. 

Logan looked at her with surprise. 

"Uhh…where are you going?" he asked. 

She turned to him. " I really don't know who you think you are or what you wanna be but I'm not going to be a part of it. I'll play my part you play yours and we'll all be happy. I'm gone." 

She turned down the driveway and started to walk away but a hand on her shoulder pulled her back. She looked up at Logan. 

Sorry kid. That's not in the program." He said roughly. 

"I don't give a shit whats in your program." Lara replies a bit shakily. 

"And I don't give a shit what you think. You're staying here with me for the time being. And watch your mouth." Logan threatened. 

"Or what?" Lara taunted. 

"Or you'll find yourself with a sore backside. 

Lara glared but allowed herself to be dragged into the academy. 

"screw this. I can deal with whatever he dishes out" Lara thought as they went down the hallway. 

TBC………If u guys review it I'll continue 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. Lara two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the x-men characters…you all know this so just read on 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the x-men characters…you all know this so just read on 

Rated: pg-13 

Author: Maverick 

Summary: Logan and Storm have a fling and this is the result 14 years later 

Lara chapter two 

Lara stared in horror at Logan's room. Clothes were scattered everywhere and the dishes were piled high. 

"THIS is where I'm going to be staying!" she yelled. 

Logan looked at her as if she was crazy. " uh well I'm supposed to watch you and that would be rather difficult if you werent here" he replied. 

"Ya you're supposed to take care of me. I don't think my mom will be too happy if she comes home and finds me dead from contamination!" 

Logan was getting defensive. " Hey it's not that bad kid!" he yelled back. 

`NOT THAT BAD! NOT THAT BAD! A FRIKIN' RAT WOULDN'T LIVE IN HERE!" Lara screamed. 

Logan's face grew hard but then quickly relaxed. " Then clean it." He said simply as he walked from the room. His head appeared from around the corner. " Oh and don't go anywhere." he added. Lara fingered him and he grinned before disappearing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Two hours later Lara was dusting the room. The floors were spotless and you could have bounced a coin on the tightly made bed. She looked around in satisfaction. * That'll show him* Lara thought. It was at this moment that Logan walked into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks. " What did you do?" he asked hesitantly. 

Lara smirked. " It's called cleaning wolf-man." Lara shot back. 

"Hey! My name is not wolf-man. Dad, Logan or even Wolverine but NOT wolf-man." Logan argued. Lara's face slid into her familiar glare. 

" Jesus! What is your problem kid? Something crawl up your ass and die?" Logan said sarcastically. 

"Ya you." Lara murmured. 

"What was that?" Logan asked. 

"Nothing." Lara replied grumpily. 

" I didn't think so. Get dressed. We're having company over tonight and I don't want you to scare her." 

Lara started to grumble but one look from Logan and she fell silent. Maybe this wasn't going to be so easy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lara sat at the small table with Logan and his friend Rouge. She was positive that they were more than just friends. 

" So Lara, what kinda stuff do you lahke to do?" Rogue asked. 

" I play guitar and perform exorcisms." Lara answered with a straight face. Rogue looked a bit startled. " Well Ah suppose we all need ah hobby?" she stated, more of a question though. 

Now was the time. Now was the time to make her move. 

"So is Logan banging you yet?" Lara asked. 

Both of them looked at her in shock. 

"Excuse me?" Rogue asked in a startled voice. 

" Well you know it only took one night for him to screw my mom so I figured…" Lara was cut off as Logan sprung from his chair and dragged her outside. He pushed her against the wall and drew his claws pressing them against her neck. Lara's eyes grew wide with fear. 

" Listen kid I've had enough with the attitude. Your mom warned me all about you. I wont take it like she does. From now on you're gonna act your age is that understood?" He asked. 

Lara nodded. 

" And from now on you will refer to me as sir. Now go and apologize to Rogue immediately." He said in a fierce tone. 

"Yes" Lara answered. 

" Yes what?" Logan growled. 

"Yes sir.' Lara whispered. 

Logan let go of her and she bolted into the room. He sighed. This was going to be a long year. 

" 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	3. lara three

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the x-men characters.you know the drill  
  
Rated: pg-13  
  
Author: Maverick  
  
Summary: Logan and Storm had a fling and this is the result 14 years later  
  
  
  
Lara 3  
  
Logan walked back into the room and sat at the table. Lara's head was down and she was eating silently. Rogue shot him a questioning glance and he pointed to his hand. She smiled at him and suppressed a laugh. " So Ah heard that someone was caught selling drugs on campus today." She commented, trying to break the uneasy silence. Lara's head shot up. " Who was it?" she asked urgently. Both Logan and rogue were a bit taken aback. The sullen teenager was suddenly very interested in the conversation. Too interested, Logan realized. " I don't think it matters." He replied before Rogue could answer. " I think it does." Lara argued. " No, it doesn't." Logan said. Lara looked him in the eye in an attempt to stare him down. " Trust me, it does." She muttered angrily.  
  
Rogue glanced back and forth between father and daughter as their wills clashed silently.  
  
" Ah think it would be best if Ah left now." She said getting up. "No, stay." Lagan said without moving his eyes from Lara's. Rogue sat back down. At that instant Lara lunged. The movement was so quick that neither Logan nor Rogue was able to fully grasp it until Logan was on the floor with a very angry teenager on top of him.  
  
Logan slammed Lara down onto the floor and held her there as she struggled. He was surprised at her strength.  
  
"Go get Jean! Tell her to bring drugs-strong ones!" he yelled at Rogue. It took a moment for it to dawn on Rogue and then finally she ran from the room towards the clinic.  
  
Jean jumped off her chair as Rogue burst through the door. Scott crossed the rom to stand beside her. " Lara's attacking Logan!" Rogue gasped. Jean grabbed a syringe and followed Rogue down the hall with Scott beside her. " Who's Lara?' she asked Rogue.  
  
" Logan's daughter!" Rogue replied hurriedly. Scott and Jean exchanged looks as they rushed into Logan's room.  
  
When they reached the room, Logan had cornered Lara who stood in a defensive position.  
  
" C'mon kid, I won't hurt you!" He was whispering. As Jean came forward Lara tensed.  
  
" GET AWAY FROM ME!" Lara yelled.  
  
"Scott, Logan's going to need your help." Jean called. Scott came forward and nodded to show he knew what she meant.  
  
" Count of three.1.2.3!" Jean yelled. Logan and Scott jumped Lara and wrestled her to the ground, screaming.  
  
" LET GO!" Lara shouted. She moved about as hard as she could which, once again noticed Logan, was extremely hard.  
  
"SHHHHH. it's all right." Jean soothed as she injected the needle into Lara's arm. Slowly the movements ceased.  
  
"Okay guys, that should do it. Help me get her to the clinic." Jean instructed.  
  
" I got it." Logan mumbled as he flung Lara over his shoulder none too gently. As they made their way to the lab Lara began to mumble. " No.get the hell away.asshole"  
  
Scott looked at Logan. " Jesus, teach the kid some manners Logan." He muttered. Logan glared. Rogue poked him in the side.  
  
" So that's where she gets it.' Rogue joked.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Please review guts and give me some suggestions as to what should happen! 


End file.
